


After Care

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: BDSM, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Pete gives Ryan some after care after a scene.





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps I have a roleplaying blog on tumblr if anyone want to roleplay with my character for future story ideas https://ryanrossvampire.tumblr.com  
> I also just started one for all my drabbles and stuff https://ndlfanfic.tumblr.com

After Care.

Pete smiled softly as he gently ran his hands over his sub Ryan’s body. Of course being vampires meant their play times could be rougher, more intense but that didn’t mean the Ryan couldn’t have a sub drop. 

Pete carefully massaged Ryan’s body with lavender scented oil, being careful not to press on any the bruises as Ryan came down. 

“Are you okay Little Prince,” Pete whispered as he turned Ryan over on his back and tenderly kissed him pushing the submissive vampire’s hair out of his pale face. 

“I’m fine, just a little sore,” Ryan smiled. He loved it when his dom treated him like this after play, because really you should see how Pete treated his human subs, it was another reminder to Ryan that he was nothing like the humans that worked at Pete’s club.

“Open your mouth,” Pete said putting a vitamin tablet on Ryan’s tongue before telling him to swallow it with a glass of blood. The tablet was developed for vampires like Ryan to help with their come down and prevent a sub drop. 

“Now lets get you dressed in you pyjamas and we can watch one of your movies,” Pete smiled going to get Ryan’s soft unicorn patterned pyjamas before carefully dressing him. 

“Do I get candy?” Ryan smiled as Pete kisses the top of his head.

“You get anything you want Little Prince,” Pete said putting Ryan on the bed with far to many pillows and wrapping him in a warm blanket.

“Pete?” 

“Yeah?”

“Love you,”

“Love you too Little Prince,”


End file.
